What Could Have Been
by HCFicWritter
Summary: When Sandy finds out about an alternate world where she and Spongebob become a couple, Sandy starts to go through emotions. The idea was inspired by a discussion that Pieguyrulz did with whether or not the two should be a couple. As well as what would happen if the writers actually wanted to make them romantically paired even after the events of Tea at the Treedome.


The mind of a scientist never stops to rest, but if not careful, it can trick itself into missing huge aspects of life that happen right in front of their own eye's.

Insert Bikini Bottom's own residential scientist as well as land creature Sandy Cheeks. It was another fair weather day for the brilliant minded squirrel as she was back at work with another one of her advanced inventions. "Bye howdy", she exclaimed. "I'm sure going through a whole heap of trouble to try and find that last acorn", she thought as sweat slide down her neck.

You see Sandy was working on a machine that could go into a person's subconscious and track down any single memory that they ever had. That way if she ever misplaced anything she could always go back to this device and it will trace back everything that she needs to know and where it is. Her philosophy came from the idea that the mind never truly forgets, it just gets so crowed for it to bring back any specific memories.

She started to screw the last bolt and it was finished. "Ok well here goes nothing, other than science I guess", she told herself as she started to stick her head inside of the helmet connected to a giant screen. She then began to set the date on the control panel to the day that she last saw that acorn. The screen started to flicker on and once it started to project some kind of visual she noticed that the vision came out as very fuzzy, but it very slowly started to get clearer. She fast forward through all the unnecessary details (kind of like that scene in Spiderman homecoming) as she finally found what she was looking for. The last acorn was hidden in one of the more over looked creases in the corner of her tree. "YEEEEEE HAAAAAA", the young squirrel cried in a proud yet still child like matter. "I knew that them uranium reserves in the Southside of bikini bottom would come in handy one day" she exclaimed as she knew that town was chalked full of that kind of chemical, what with all the nuke tests that happened many years ago.

"Say, I wonder if I can use this here machine to find out where them other karate gloves went?", sandy asked herself.

You see about a week prior, she and her best friend SpongeBob were having another one of their friendly karate spars. Before the sponge arrived sandy was missing her green karate gloves, the ones she always used in order to cushion the blow from any of her punch's. Even if SpongeBob could probably handle the absorption, she still would have felt bad knowing she would be harming her good friend. Fortunate for her SpongeBob always kept a spear set of gloves with him just in case, but the thought of those other gloves just vanishing off like that still bugged her.

So sandy went back to the machine and set the time to about one week ago. Once she placed her head back into the helmet she started to see the vison come on the screen. It appeared that she went a little too far ahead in that day while she was still looking for the gloves during the time SpongeBob had arrived. She was about to rewind back until she started to see from a first person view something that surprisingly touched her. In the vision she was getting Spongebob walked and said, "Don't worry sandy, you can just use my extras", as he pulled them out from under the his bag he carried his own gloves in. "Are you sure spongebob? why these gloves are a little tougher and they might hurt more if a hit you with them?", Sandy asked. "Oh its no big deal, were just having fun, I know you would never do anything to REALLY hurt me" the bright sponge reassured her. "Wow you really got that much confidence in me", sandy puzzled. "Well why not you are my friend after all?" SpongeBob answered.

While Sandy back in the present was observing all of this, she started to actually think more about spongbob for the moment. SpongeBob was an absolute true friend. Her mind started to travel far back into their friendship. Not only was SpongeBob the first sea creature the squirrel ever befriended, but he was the first friend she met that had genuine intentions. She thought back to her home town in Texas and how just about every boy squirrel she meet was more interested in her curves and figure over her knowledge and skills. It was a large part as to why she even chose to move away from her own state. That and of course her research in marine biology. Ever since she met SpongeBob she had never felt more happy in her life to have male friend that was so kind and generous. Someone that would put up with a lot of her internal psycho. What with making him go with her to do dangerous stunts and doing wild experiments on him. All that for the sake of being a loyal friend with nothing but her own happiness in return. Her cheeks were starting to become a rosy color (yes I'm talking about the one on her face) and her mind started to drift off, so many emotions were going through her head some about regret for treating him wrong and never realizing it sooner and others about uncertainty about if she might want to take things to a another level.

She was so wrapped up that she didn't notice the screen was getting all wobbly with so many other images that flashed out like crazy. Then it happened, some will call it a shortage, but I call it the spark to begging everything.


End file.
